I Can't Let You Pain Even If I Die
by Mrs Min
Summary: I'll not let any one scratch hurt your pure hearts. Even if I die Jungkookie. I love you -Taehyung (Taekook/Vkook/taejung, boyxboy,romance-drama, drabble)


_**Warning:**_

_**Typo(s), akward etc**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**The story is owned by me Mrs Min a.k.a Jung Hyo Hee. But Jungkook and V belongs to God, BigHitEnt and their family. No plagiat, No Bashing and No Silent Reader**_

_**Main cast:**_

_**Jungkook and Taehyung from BTS**_

_**Support cast:**_

_**This story just had Jungkook and Taehyung within**_

_**Genre: you'll found here**_

_**Notes:**_

_**Halo aku bawa lagi FF Vkook. Dan maaf yah He's My Nuna udah aku remove soalnya aku ga sanggup nerusin(?) karena aku ga bisa bikin FF multichapter xD sekali lagi maaf yah?**_

_**FF ini aku post sebagai tanda permintaan maafku kepada follower "He's My Nuna" sekalian.**_

Daripada Authornya banyak ngomong mending langsung baca

Enjoy~

Awan mendung perlahan menyembunyikan matahari. Menggantinya dengan kelam. Rintik-rintik basah mulai menciumi bumi. Tiap detik menambah volume dan kecepatan. Satu-satunya simfoni yang menemani dan menggema ditelinga.

Aku sendirian menunggu didepan gerbang. Kulirik handphoneku, kalau-kalau Appa memberikanku kabar akan menjemputku atau tidak. Tidak ada satu pesanpun dan tidak ada satu panggilanpun. Aku tersenyum miris. Appa adalah Presiden Direktur dari perusahaan properti. Sangat sibuk. Yah karena terlalu sibuknya, Appa bahkan tidak tahu berapa nilaiku. Aku sudah makan atau belum. Dia hanya tahu, aku sekolah dan dirinya bekerja. Aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Pukul emat sore.

Seluruh siswa kelas XII sudah pulang semua. Kira-kira sudah satu jam sejak pulang sekolah aku berada disini. Hari ini kelas XII pulang lebih awal karena rapat para guru. Kelas X belum pulang.

Kelas X? Ah aku jadi ingat anak itu. Lelaki dengan rambut hitam dan model mangkok(?). Giginya seperti kelinci, jika sedang tersenyum, giginya akan nampak putih bersih. Juga pipinya yanh gembil akan kelihatan lebih berisi jika tersenyum. Matanya yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan, mata doe-nya yang bulat dan besar, akan menyipit jika tersenyum karena pipinya yang berisi menghimpit matanya. Juga sifatnya yang kekanakan. Dia kelas X, dan belum pulang. Biasanya kelas X pulang pukul empat sore. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja? Benar juga.

"Hyung, aku kira kau sudah duluan," seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum sambil merangkul lehernya. "Mau berkunjung kerumahku lagi?"

Aku tertawa renyah, "Kau bisa menebaknya Jungkookie? Bagus. Aku akan berkunjung dan merasakan masakan buatan Luhan umma," ujarku sambil berjalan. "Hum, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Apa mereka masih meledekmu ?"

Jungkook menggenggam tanganku sambil menyamakan langkahnya denganku dengan sedikit kesusahan. "Eurm, lebih buruk lagi. Mereka melemparkan telur tepat di kepalaku," ujarnya sambil menunduk. "Dan berita itu umm"

"Berita yang mana?"

"Berita itu umm, aku mm menyu-nyukaimu," ujarnya sedikit terbata-bata. Dia sedang gugup, aku bisa merasakannya. Aku menaikan sebelah alis, "Uhm, gosip yang Sojin nuna dan Hyeri sebarkan di papan mading"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Berita dari duo biang gosip itu memang selalu jadi topik utama disekolah ini. Namun kebanyakan, adalah sebuah kisah karangan mereka saja. Yah, walaupun gosip. Namun sepertinya aku berharap ini bukan gosip sejujurnya.

Jeon Jungkook, pria kelinci dengan gigi yang besar juga jangan lupakan matanya yang tak kalah besar. Saat tersenyum, pipinya akan terlihat lebih berisi dan hampir menutupi 30 persn matanya. Yah, pipinya yang gembil ini sangat menggemaskan setiap mata yang melihatnya. Juga mentalnya yang agak terbelakang karena tekanan dan intimidasi dari teman-temannya sejak sekolah dasar.

Itu semua karena dirinya yang hanyalah anak adopsi dari pasangan sesama jenis. Sehun-appa dan Luhan-umma, mereka berdua adalah suami-istri yang sama-sama pria. Walau sebenarnya, Luhan-umma terlalu cantik untuk disebut laki-laki. Sehun-appa, adalah pria yang sangat baik. Mereka menikah sekitar 17 tahun yang lalu dan memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak. Dan anak itu adalah Jeon Jungkook yang lahir 1 September yang lalu. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa orang tua biologis Jungkook hingga sekarang.

Jungkook sangat polos dan murni. Itulah nilai tambahnya di mataku. Jungkook sama seperti ummanya, terlalu cantik untuk disebut laki-laki, dan sangat murni. Maka dari itu, sejak bertemu dengannya tiga tahun yang lalu, dan mengenal lebih dekat keluarganya, aku tak peduli jika mereka tidak 'normal'. Lagipula, mereka sangat hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Saling berbagi canda bersama. Dan Sehun juga diriku yang seringkali melontarkan lawakan yang kadang tidak lucu sama sekali.

Ngomong-ngomong soal lawakan. Aku selalu memberi teka-teki yang lucu kepada teman sekelasku namun selalu berakhir dengan jus tomat menghiasi rambutku. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak pernah kapok. Karena satu orang yang selalu tertawa disetiap lelucon yang aku katakan. Yah, Jungkook. Dia selalu mengatakan lawakanku adalah yang paling lucu. Dari seribu orang yang mengatakan itu jelek, satu orang yang tersenyum sambil mengacungkan empat jempol dan mengatakan bahwa itu sangat bagus. Itulah Jungkook.

Sampai sekarangpun Jungkook hanyalah ajang lelucon yang bisa di permainkan seenak jidat mereka. Dan akulah yang selalu datang dan menghajar siapapun yang berani membullynya, tak peduli dia perempuan atau laki-laki. Hingga aku mendapat surat peringatan dua kali dan dipanggil guru BK sepuluh kali. Aku tak peduli, asal Jungkookku nyaman.

Jungkookku? Bahkan kita tidak berpacaran tapi aku sudah mengklaim dia adalah milikku.

Kami berjalan di jalan yang gelap, hanya ada lampu jalan yang remang-remang. Bahkan satu diantaranya sudah mati, dan belum diperbaiki. Kami tidak berkata-kata lagi sejak aku diam. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Aku? Kim Taehyung yang lahir dari seorang pengusaha properti sukses di Korea. Dilahir tampan dan kaya, jangan lupakan nilai-nilai membanggakan yang selalu tercetak di rapotku, membuatku menjadi populer. Namun, aku ingin melepaskan semuanya. Aku sudah bosan. Populer, tampan dan kaya raya serta pintar. Dunia seakan terus berputar secara rutin dan direncanaka, sangat membosankan. Lalu, aku bertemu Jungkook saat kelas 9. Sejak itu, rasanya kebosananku pudar. Ditambah keluarga Jungkook yang sangat ramah dan baik. Membuatku mempunyai alasan yang cukup untuk menghapus kata bosan di hidupku. Setidaknya, melupakan ingatanku saat Eomma meninggalkan kami.

_**I won't remember about that damn hurting thing, althought I found Jungkook and his lovely family.**_

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya apa aku percaya atau tidak?"

Jungkook menatapku, "Memangnya kau akan percaya?"

Aku tersenyum, "Tentu tidak Jungkookie. Aku tahu kau pasti sukanya pada perempuan cantik. Aku yakin kau pasti normal," kataku sembari tertawa renyah.

'Tapi aku yang tidak normal Jungkookie' ujarku sedikit membatin.

"Ah iya benar aku normal,"

Aku tak menyahut lagi. Kami diam seribu bahasa di sepanjang perjalanan. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang mengawali percakapan. Jika menunggu Jungkook untuk memulai, itu sangat mustahil. Mengingat dirinya yang adalah pendiam jika tidak ada yang mengajaknya berbicara. Aku sangat ingin membuat lelucon. Namun salahkan moodku yang merusak jiwa humorisku ini.

Baru saja kami sampai di tiga perempat perjalanan. Seseorang dari belakang membekapku. Aku mencoba meronta tetapi rupanya orang ini lebih kuat. Pandanganku mulai kabur dan gelap. Yang aku ingag hanya Jungkook yang mencoba meronta dan menyelamatkanku.

x-x-x

Perlahan kelopak mataku terbuka dan retina mataku menangkap cahaya remang-remang dari lampu yang tergantung di langit-langit ruangan. Aku melemparkan pandanganku ke seluruh sudut ruangan ini, tapi aku tidak menemukan Jungkook. Aku merasakan kedua tangan dan kakiku terikat serta kain yang menyumpal mulutku membuatku susah berbicara dengan suara.

Diriku tidak penting lagi. Yang terpenting adalah Jungkook. Aku tak menemukannya dimanapun. Sesuatu mulai menghantuiku. Aku di sandera? Dan Jungkook juga. Itu pasti. Namun apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Kudengar tawa jahat yang menggema di ruangan ini. Mataku menyipit dan melihat dua orang yang kekar dan Jungkook yang diikat kedua tangan dan kakinya, dan mulut yang tersumpal kain. Aku bersumpah melihat pancaran nafsu dari kedua manik mata kedua pria itu sambil memandangi Jungkook.

Jangan Jungkookku kumohon.

"Kaulihat sicantik ini? Menurutmu bagian mana dulu yang harus dicicipi," ujarnya dengan seringaian jahat.

"Eum, lubang surganya saja langsung itu sangat nikmat~" lalu keduanya tertawa.

Salah seorang pria menarik Jungkook hingga kepala Jungkook sedikit mendongak. Aku bisa mendengar Jungkook mengerang keras namun teredam oleh kain yang menyumpal rongga mulutnya.

Dengan sigap aku mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatku lepas dari ikatan ini dan menyelamatkan Jungkook. Utunglah ada pecahan kaca dibelakangku. Namun, pecahan kaca itu sedikit jauh dari jangkauan tanganku yang notabenenya sedang dalam keadaan terikat.

Hap!

Aku berhasil menangkap pecahan itu dan menggesek-gesekannya pada tali yang mengikat pergelangan tanganku.

"Tentu saja. Lihatlah lehernya yang menggoda ini. Kita harus berterimakasih pada bos karena menyuruh kita menculik bocah itu dan kita dapatkan temannya yang sangat menggiurkan ini. Walau dia pria aku tak masalah.

"Jika kita berhasil dalam misi ini. Hak waris bocah itu otomatis akan ada di tangan kita, walau hanya sebagiannya. Tapi sangat besar jika kita gunakan untuk membayar lelaki cantik ini"

Kata-kata keji yang keluar dari mulut kotor kedua pria itu membuatku semakin gencar menggesek-gesekkan pecahan kaca itu di tanganku. Lalu setelah tali itu berhasil lepas aku menggeseknya di tali yang mengikat kakiku dari belakang. Kalau-kalau mereka curiga dengan apa yang aku lalukan. Yang penting sekarang adalah Jungkook dan keselamatannya.

Aku bisa mendengar suara tangisan Jungkook, membuatku semakin bersemangat menyelesaikan tali yang mengikat tubuhku ini lalu meghajar mereka yang berani menyentuh Jungkookku. Setelah semuanya lepas, aku melepas sumpalan ini dan segera mendekati mereka yang kebetulan membelakangiku. Kuambil tongkat bisbol yang kebetulan ada di sampingku dan berjalan perlahan berusaha tak menciptakan suara.

BUGH!

BUGH!

Kedua pria itu terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Aku langsung memeluk Jungkook dan melepaskan tali yang melilit tubuhnya dan kain yang menyumpal mulutnya. Setelah semuanya lepas. Jungkook balas memelukku lebih erat. Dia menangis di bahuku. Aku mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Hiks a-a-aku t-ta-takut h-hyung. A-aku t-takut h-hyung hiks," bisiknya di telingaku dengan terbata-bata sambil mencengkram ujung lengan seragamku.

Aku semakin memeluknya. Bahkan lebih erat lagi. Kucoba untuk memberikan kehangatan dari tubuhku agar ketakutannya berkurang. Lalu aku melepas pelukan itu dan menangkup wajah Jungkook dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Kutatap matanya lekat. Sangat lekat. Hingga sesuatu yang hangat dalam dadaku mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Aku sadar sekarang. Ini lebih dari suka.

Aku mencintainya.

"H-hyung," gumamnya lirih

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu tersakiti Jungkook. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjagamu," ujarku sambil mengusap pelan pipinya menggunakan ibu jariku.

Hingga sebuah pukulan mendarat di leherku membuatku kembali tak sadarkan diri. Yang terakhir aku lihat hanyalah orang-orang yang mendobrak pintu dan masuk lalu kudengar bunyi tembakan. Aku melihat semuanya gelap.

x-x-x

Bau obat-obatan dan peralatan medis menerjang indera penciumanku. Ketika aku membuka mataku, kurasakan sesuatu yang sedikit empuk kutindih. Dan ketika aku memandangi seluruh ruangan ini, aku tahu aku berada dirumah sakit. Namun kurasakan sesuatu menindih lenganku. Sebuah kepala dengan rambutnya yang lembut menyentuh kulit lengan atasku. Kutorehkan pandanganku pada sosok disebelahku. Jungkook.

Aku memosisikan tubuhku untuk sedikit miring dan berhadapan dengannya. Bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menerpa kulit wajahku. Kusematkan rambutnya kebelakang telinganya lalu mengusap wajahnya.

Jungkook menggeliat kecil dan perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Dirinya sedikit terperanjat saat tahu bahwa posisi kami sangat dekat. Aku tersenyum hangat.

"Hyung sudah bangun? Apakah ada yang sakit?" ujarnya sambil masih berada diposisinya.

Aku mendekapnya erat. "H-Hyung, aku tidak bisa bernafas," ujarnya sambil mencoba melepaskan dekapanku. Aku masih mendekapnya dengan erat. Seakan tak mau kehilangannya.

Sungguh, aku tak mampu jika melihatnya dilecehkan seperti tadi. Aku sangat menyayangi laki-laki yang kini tengah ku dekap ini. Hingga aku tidak sadar bahwa Jungkook memukul pelan dadaku. Aku melepasnya dan memamerkan cengiranku.

"Hm maafkan aku. Aku sangat senang karena kau selamat dan baik-baik saja. Dan lebih melegakan lagi jika kau tidak terluka segores pun," ujarku dengan senyumanku yang lebir sambil mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Kkkk~ hyung berlebihan"

Aku mendekatkan wajahku, "hm kau tahu mengapa aku seperti ini Jungkook-ah?" aku mendekatkan bibirku tepat ditelinganya dan mulai berbisik, "Karena aku mencintaimu Jungkook"

Kupandangi wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Ini lebih merah dari kepiting rebus. Membuatku semakin gemas saat melihat rona dipipinya. Jungkook menunduk tersipu membuatku tersenyum.

"Hum hyung, a-aku. Eum a-aku juga mencintaimu~"

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan betapa senang diriku saat ini dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Aku kira Jungkook tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Tapi sekarang, dia bahkan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku.

"Jungkook-ah tak peduli apa kata orang dan tak peduli apa yang akan kita hadapi nanti. Aku berjanji dengan sungguh-sungguh bahwa aku akan menjagamu Jungkook-ah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu disakiti atau pergi. Bahkan jika aku mati," bisikku ditelinganya lagi.

Jungkook membalas pelukanku dengan erat. Dan aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Sekarang aku memiliki Jungkook. Yang menemani hariku dan menjadi penyemangatku. Aku akan melindunginya seumur hidupku bahkan jika nanti aku mati.

Aku tak peduli dengan penjahat-penjahat sialan tersebut sudah ditangkap atau belum. Atau Appa yang sedang berangkat ke Australia setelah mengurus masalah ini. Jika ada Jungkook disampingku semuanya akan baik- baik saja.

_**I'll not let any one scratch hurt your pure hearts. Even if I die Jungkookie. I love you**_

_**-Taehyung**_

_**FIN**_

_**Saya tahu ini sangat ambureugeul -_- tapi cuma ini yang bisa lakukan #apaan-_-**_

_**FYI, FF ini terinspirasi dari drama korea yang diperanin sama Junsu 'JYJ' dan Yoo Eun Hye yang judulnya "**__**보거싶다**__**"**_

_**Dan kebetulan aku dengerin lagu ballad dari sunbaenya abang-abangku(?) BTS. Yaitu 2AM judulnya "I Can't Let You Go Even If I Die"**_

_**Aku suka lagu ini karena seseorang pernah nyanyiin lagu ini buat aku xDDD ahahaha yasudahlah intinya just RnR #apanyambungnya?-_-**_

_**Kritik dan saran pun RnR. Kalau ga mau RnR ga usah dibaca '-' di 'favorite' juga boleh xDD sekian dari Mrs Min a.k.a Jung Hyo Hee. Gamsha readers-nim *bows* *fly kiss*/?**_


End file.
